


Yours And Only Yours

by odinswhiteraven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Grinding, Humor, Neck Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinswhiteraven/pseuds/odinswhiteraven
Summary: Bellamy surprises his girlfriend in the middle of the night.Disclaimer: I do not own the 100. This is a work of fanfiction. This work this is based off of belongs to Kass Morgan and the producers at the CW. I also do not own the song advertised. This is a favorite pairing of mine.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Yours And Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Low Roar - "Bones" (feat. Jófríõur Ákadóttir)

It was past midnight when Bellamy Blake slid into the bed he’d shared with his girlfriend, where she currently slept, wearing only his boxers. Their apartment was as quiet as the moon.

“Mmmmm?” Harper McIntyre groaned sleepily. She had been lying down face-first, away from him, before she lifted her chestnut brown-haired head, messily knotted in all the right places, off the pillow, and squinted in the darkness. “Bell?”

Harper wore black and white Adidas athletic shorts, the kind that clung to her athletically sculpted butt and ended mid-thigh. She was barefoot and had two anklets on. One had stars.

The other had planets. The black and purple striped ‘Space Crew’ t-shirt she wore, which was her very favorite band, fit in such a way that it exposed her bare shoulder and lower back.

Her boyfriend took in the sight. And smiled.

Bellamy loved Harper’s body and how proud she was of it. She’d worked like hell to get into shape. Bellamy should know, he always accompanied her to the gym. They were partners. Spotters.

And they supported each other in whatever they did. Whatever they pursued.

Harper was fit in so many sexy ways. She had tightly-formed abs within her midriff. Her arms and legs were lightly muscled so that the biceps and calves she developed were appealing.

They didn’t look manly; they’d looked sexually feminine. Like a healthy human being.

And she’d looked as if she were carved out of marble.

There were times when they worked out together and Bellamy would just stare at Harper while she did her squats. God, he loved that. Watching her develop her glutes. One time, when they went to the desert to watch Space Crew live for a music festival, Harper and this random party girl hit it off.

The girl got on Harper’s shoulders. And Harper squatted with her on top. Bellamy watched as his scantily clad girlfriend’s booty and thighs bulged when she lifted. Watched the abs in her midriff and the handles of her hips tighten with every movement. He saw red. All over. She'd been wearing black elastic short shorts and a cropped tank top with strings hanging over her stomach.

And when the girl hopped off of his girlfriend's shoulders, Harper turned to smirk at Bellamy, flushed and extremely sweaty from all of the exertion. She noticed the look he had on his face. The one wherein he viewed her as a buffet and he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Harper blushed when she saw Bellamy’s hunger and bit her lower lip at him. And smiled back at him.

They went at it until the morning that night. Back at the hotel suite.

Bellamy and Harper didn't, couldn't, wouldn’t stop fucking for hours and hours and hours. On the bed, the balcony, against the wall, on the floor, on the kitchen counter and the bathroom sink, the shower and hot tub. Eventually they had to replenish themselves with food and drink.

Lying on the floor, panting, gasping. Drenched in each other’s sweat. Trading chugs of Gatorade and ravenous bites of room service food. Sandwiches. Salad. Pasta. Steak. They occasionally mixed in soft kisses between bites and sips that only increased in intensity and length.

But even then, they stood up. Faced each other and smiled.

Bellamy joked: "Maybe we should stop."

To which Harper shook her head and wagged her finger towards him as if to say 'come here, come now.'

So then they fucked some more. All over their room. They just did it all over again. And again. And again. And again.

She was a goddess. His goddess. And he wanted to make that known to her. Even though Harper knew it already. She’d thought of Bellamy as her god. A goddess needed her god.

Harper tried to turn, but Bellamy stopped her. It felt good, having his hands on her body again.

“Shhh.” Bellamy shushed. He kissed the area behind her ear, his favorite spot, before trailing down a path of kisses along the tanned skin of her neck towards her shoulder. Where some of her freckles were.

It got him hard sometimes. More so than her athletically fit body with all those nice, juicy curves. Those freckles of hers. He had freckles too. And he wondered if their bodies were made in that specific way. So that they would find each other.

“You're back.” Harper smiled. She gasped when he returned to her ear and gently bit her lobe before suckling on a sensitive spot on her neck. “Mhmmm.” Harper moaned happily when Bellamy pressed his crotch against her butt and grinded against her. “Bell!” She cried out in a low voice.

Her boyfriend didn’t respond with words. Only caveman-like grunts. As he kept thrusting his engorged penis into the booty-short covered crevices of her butt and vagina.

“What’s gotten into you?” Harper panted as she grabbed as much of Bellamy as she could from behind her and held onto his arms and shoulders, bulging with muscles of his own. Her eyes rolled with every dry-hump.

“You.” Bellamy growled. He’d been thinking about this body all night throughout work. And now that he was home, nothing was going to stop him from enjoying it. Her. Harper wasn’t an ‘it’, far from it actually. She was all he would ever need. “You are what’s gotten into me.”

“Me?” Harper panted when she felt his rough hands smoothing out the skin beneath her shirt. All of her flesh was tanned. The sexy, natural kind. Not the fake, orangey spray. Harper and Bellamy lived near the beach. So, they were no strangers to the sun. They went nearly every weekend. Anytime they had an opportunity to.

Bellamy loved seeing her in bikinis. And Harper loved seeing his six-pack, looking as if it were carved out of wood, and the rest of his ripped body. They were both crazy about each other.

Bellamy was tanned too, but it came from his genes. He had darker skin. And she loved it.

“I didn’t do anything.” Harper whispered. She struggled to turn her face so that she could properly kiss him. Properly love him. Because she did.

Harper loved Bellamy so much; she’d wanted him ever since she was thirteen years old. When he moved into her town with his family. The girl stopped riding her bike and widened her eyes at the handsome, thirteen-year-old boy who walked out of his mother Aurora’s station wagon and stretched.

The tomboy Harper looked down at the pair of overalls that she was wearing and whispered: “Oh no.” She biked home in order to change clothes and returned to quietly observe Bellamy playing with his little sister, Octavia, and carrying his family’s moving boxes into the house.

Then in school the very next day, Harper watched him befriending the outcasts in their middle school. Sterling. Fox. Monroe. Nate. One by one. But it was when Bellamy beat the ever-living shit out of a bully called Cage, defending skinny and helpless Monty, that she truly fell in love.

And when they became friends, and she got to know him better and realized that all of these different parts of him were real, those feelings only grew. Because it wasn’t just an act. It was genuine.

Bellamy was kind. Strong. Confident. And good. His favorite subject was history and he loved telling all of them about Greek mythology. He also played football and hockey because he could hit people and not get in trouble for it and when Jasper told Bellamy that Harper played soccer and lacrosse, he looked at her. Really looked at her. And with a raised brow, he said: “Nice.”

Harper felt like she’d soared over the moon and back after that.

And she’d always hoped he’d feel the same. It took a while. A very long time actually. A lot of unrequited love. A lot of watching him with other girls. A lot of longing, pining, and heartbreak.

They grew up together. From middle school to high school and further.

She memorized the names of all the girls who went out with him. Who got to touch him, kiss him, right in front of her. Filled with jealousy, she watched them. Clarke. Gina. Clarke again. Echo. Clarke a third time. Harper tried to have relationships of her own in order to move on.

Monty. Jasper. Monty again. Sterling. Monty a third time. But they never lasted long or well.

It never worked out in the slightest. Because in her head and heart, it was him. Always him. Harper would spend nights crying herself to sleep, doing her best to hide it from Bellamy.

Because for the most part, he was oblivious to all of it.

It was only when they’d started attending the same college together that he eventually saw her.

She’d been chatting up this random dude at a party. Harper hadn’t realized how beautiful she’d gotten. How athletically fit and deliciously thick she was, all the progress that her workouts and gym-trips with Bellamy had yielded. She didn’t know that guys started becoming interested in her. And it’d suddenly occurred to Bellamy that his best friend might not be single any more, might get taken.

And he fucking hated it.

Bellamy didn’t like that shit. Not one bit. He’d had dozens of relationships. And the one time that Harper was about to have yet another one of her own, he decided he wanted her now.

Her and only her. Bellamy felt himself seized by these feelings of possessiveness and he acted.

So, when he dragged Harper to the backyard porch outside and kissed her, she couldn’t believe it. Bellamy pressed his body against hers and pushed her into the side of the party’s house.

Harper had never felt as happy as she did when he reciprocated those feelings. And when he lifted her off the ground and placed her on the railing, she knew she could get used to this.

She’d wrapped her bare legs around his waist, so that her high heels fell off and her anklets jingled, because she’d worn an emerald slutty mini-dress that night, hoping he’d take notice, and he had. Noticed that is. Harper groaned as Bellamy ground himself against her thong-covered cunt that night with his jean-clad crotch.

They kissed the whole time. And when they started Frenching, that was when Harper decided. She’d always remember this night.

Just like she’d remember this one right now and all the ones that would follow.

“You did.” Bellamy softly insisted.

“What did I do?” Harper murmured.

“You’re here.”

“Baby, what’re you-oh!”

Her boyfriend pawed at the flesh of her hips and felt up her midriff under her shirt. Bellamy heard Harper’s breath quicken as he gripped her right breast. Harper's breasts were the perfect size, not small and not large. But the perfect medium so that he could fit them into his hands and have them filled out easily. Bellamy loved holding onto them both for dear life whenever Harper rode him into oblivion. Which was quite often. He kissed her the whole time. All over and around her face. Her cheeks, chin, temple, back and side of her neck and shoulders.

But never her lips. Never her mouth. Even when Harper tried to claim Bellamy’s lips for herself, he wouldn’t let their lips touch.

“Bell.” Harper whimpered in the dark. She gripped her hands around his forearms and kissed them. “No fair.” Her green eyes rolled in the back of her head some more when Bellamy wrapped his left hand around her body and placed it into her shorts where he started roughly, aggressively fingering her. “Oh my God.” His right hand still gripped her breast, pinching at her nipple. “Baby.”

“You look like this all the time.” Bellamy suckled at her neck. Leaving hickey upon hickey. He wanted to claim her. He wanted to tell the rest of the world that she was his. His and no one else’s. “And it gets me wild.” Bellamy kissed the back of Harper’s neck: “I love your body.”

“It’s yours.” Harper whispered back. “I’m yours.” Her body felt like it was on fire. “And no one else’s.” A good fire. And if hell had these kinds of flames. Then she wouldn’t mind being damned with all of those deviled demons. So long as she had Bellamy: “Yours and only yours.”

That was when Bellamy claimed her lips. He maneuvered his head so that he could face the side of hers and kissed her hard. Harper opened her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks as their tongues collided. Noisily. Messily. Uncontrollably. Some saliva dribbled down their chins.

But they didn’t give a fuck because they were in love. And everything between them was sacred. Even the bodily fluids.

Bellamy wedged his erection between Harper’s butt cheeks and grinded himself harder against her through her shorts. He pinned her against the bed and drove into her. The dry humping only made Harper’s pussy wetter and wetter.

To be honest, she’d felt her vagina moisten the moment she recognized his smell. Bellamy had such a manly scent. Equal parts sweat and dirt and wood and oil.

Harper felt Bellamy remove his mouth from hers and as she tried to kiss him back, she felt her boyfriend press his nose against the top of her head and inhaled deeply.

It cut both ways.

Bellamy loved Harper’s scent as well. She smelled like vanilla and peaches.

If she was some kind of food hybrid, he’d devour her day in and day out. For breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. And if he could fuck her before eating her, then he’d do that as well.

Bellamy dry-humped Harper some more, he drove her into his fingers. Her voice started to cry out in pleasure. It alternated between sounding low-murmured and then high-pitched. Like a fluctuating musical instrument. But he didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t stop. Ever. The boyfriend kept on pushing his girlfriend’s booty forward.

“I want you.” Harper moaned out. She reached around her and grabbed at Bellamy’s dick through his boxers. “Stop teasing.” Her fingers moved down to massage both his balls. “Give it to me.”

“Give you what?” Bellamy grinned back. There was darkness all around them in the room, they could barely see each other. But they could feel. And that was all that mattered.

“Hey!” Harper fought for her breath when Bellamy withdrew his fingers from her sopping wet pussy and then grabbed her wrist, he pulled her hand away from his junk. “Bellamy! Why’d you stop?”

“Give you what?” Her boyfriend repeated. He loved playing games. Especially with her. It got on her nerves. Sometimes Harper felt like she should bring him to the arcade for a date in order to make a point.

But something told her he would’ve loved that. And then she’d have to fuck him senseless just to wipe that smirk off his face. Reverse cowgirl. His very favorite position. Harper wouldn’t stop driving her ass back into him, in big, meaty, loud 'thwack's, until Bellamy begged for mercy. Twice.

His girlfriend panted. Her cheeks were flushed, her face beet red. Her shoulders trembled. He drove her so crazy sometimes.

“Do you really want me to say it?” Harper whispered. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

“I can’t give you what I don’t know.” Bellamy had on a shit-eating grin. “Pretzels?” He planted a kiss on her head. “Ice cream?” A kiss on her cheek. “Lasagna?” A kiss on the back of her neck.

And then Harper snapped. She’d used those muscles she’d been working so hard to develop in order to wrestle her way back to Bellamy. Pushing herself back into him.

He tried his best to resist her. But she was Harper. She’s always been a fighter.

That’s what he loved most about her.

Harper finally won over this keep-her-lips-away game and overpowered Bellamy. She turned her face to his and bit his lower lip (Bellamy mentally screamed ‘fuck, that’s hot’ in his head). Gently at first, but then she increased the pressure of her teeth.

“Your big.” Harper mumbled with Bellamy’s flesh between her teeth. “Fat.” She began suckling on it as if it were a lollipop. “Cock.” The girlfriend pulled her boyfriend’s mouth towards her and then ferociously, passionately made out with him.

They wrestled for control over each other’s mouths. Harper was winning.

So, Bellamy played dirty.

He gripped the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up over her face from below. The cotton clothing broke their kiss apart. Both their lips glistened with spit.

Bellamy kept the “Space Crew” shirt over her eyes and forehead, he trapped her there.

“Hey...” Harper whined. She tried to retake his lips with hers, but Bellamy retreated his face back whenever she got close. “You’re such a cheat.”

“You want my cock?” Bellamy asked in a low voice.

“Yes.” Harper whispered. “I always do.” She tried blindly kissing him. “It’s mine.” But Bellamy kept her blind and himself away from the reach of her lips. “You’re mine.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Bellamy tugged her shorts down her legs so that it wrapped around her right ankle. He left the left one, where her anklets were, because he liked them.

Both seeing and feeling the metal rubbing against his flesh whenever he fucked her.

She wasn’t wearing any panties or bra. Because she knew she could never predict when, where, or how Bellamy wanted her. So, Harper wanted to make herself available for him. Always.

Bellamy stared at Harper's fat, juicy, round ass. Like a boy opening his very first Christmas present only it wasn't the first, he'd seen this hundreds of times already. But it never got old and he never got tired of it. Bellamy smoothed his hands all around her taut, naked flesh in appreciation. He pawed at the curves of her meaty bottom and then spanked it once, twice, thrice. Just to see it jiggle, ripple. Harper gasped with pleasure as he did this. Bellamy held onto as much succulent booty as he could and squeezed at it all. 

Harper regained control of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Her wild, messily knotted, chestnut hair spilled all over the sides of her head. She watched Bellamy from the corner of her eye and smiled at him as he played with her butt. Her boyfriend then pulled off his own boxers.

The girlfriend licked her lips at his enormous penis, fully engorged, fully erect. Built for this. When she moved to turn over, Bellamy gripped Harper with both his hands. One on her bare shoulder, the other on her hips. He kept her face planted down against the bed, away from him.

Bellamy brought his mouth to her ear and gently bit her lobe again, causing her to gasp again. Only this time, he suckled on it. Harper’s entire body quivered. He refused to let her turn her shaking body towards him.

“Uh-uh.” He growled into her ear. “You don’t get to see me.” Bellamy used his knees to part her legs so that they spread lewdly, he pushed apart her thighs, her calves, both her ankles and feet. “Only I get to see you.” Bellamy positioned himself in between her legs from behind.

“Why?” Harper elongated the ‘y’ in her reply. Her face was against her pillow, but Bellamy made sure that it was turned so she could breathe. “Bell-” She cried out.

Bellamy slid his penis past the wet folds of her moist vagina, he let out a primitive, hoarse, masculine mix of a groan, growl, and grunt. He gripped both of Harper’s wrists now and kept them pressed against the bed. His girlfriend gripped the sheets until her knuckles whitened.

“Because I said so.” He answered. Bellamy pushed the rest of his dick through the tight lips of her pussy. Harper made sure to grip his penis with her pussy the whole time he did this, she squeezed her inner walls, forming a tight seal, desperate to keep him there. “Fuck, Harp.”

Harper felt her boyfriend bury his face into the back of her head, inhaling her scent once again, shuddering and sighing as he smelled those chestnut hair curtains.

Then Bellamy lunged forward until his entire penis was lodged inside of Harper’s vagina. His entire bodyweight laid out on top of hers, pinning her there. He was balls deep inside of her. It felt like heaven. But only something this naughty could be found in hell.

“You like that, baby?” Bellamy rolled his eyes in the back of his head, feeling his balls touch the bottom of her ass. When he didn’t hear a reply, he kissed the side of Harper’s face. “Baby?”

Harper couldn’t speak, she could barely form any coherent sentences. Her entire body shook with pleasure and her mouth opened and closed over and over again, wordlessly babbling.

Bellamy ever so slowly withdrew his dick so that only his bulging head remained inside of her. And then he thrusted into her again, balls deep all over, until he heard her cry out, nearly scream. He gently bit her ear lobe again and suckled.

“Oh my God!” Harper wailed. “Bellamy!” Once again, the ‘y’ elongated. “Oh fuckkkkkk.”

That was when Bellamy started going in and out, forward and backward. Over and over. Again and again and again and again and again and again. With every thrust, Harper cried out with raw, unbridled joy. Her boyfriend grunted and growled into the back of her neck the whole time, he gripped the middle of her arms now, holding her biceps at bay. Bellamy rammed his dick into Harper's sopping wet pussy repeatedly, while they both made all sorts of unhinged-like sounds. They were losing themselves.

Bellamy fucked her into the bed. The headboard slammed against the wall, the sides shook with every one of his animalistic humps. Both their bodies started to glisten with moisture from the exertion of their movements. It wasn’t long before they were both covered in such damp wetness.

Bellamy and Harper shined in the darkness, their wet bodies slid against each other more easily.

This was their favorite part of sex. Not just the actual process. Not the penetration and constant back and forth of their hips. Not the sucking of dick or eating of pussy, but the sweat.

They were obsessed with each other’s sweat. The smell of it. The feel of it.

The look of it. On both of their bodies.

In the gym, during their workouts, on the beach from laying out in the sun. From the sex.

Harper started crying out in a loud, high pitched voice. Bellamy grunted out curses. She chanted his name over and over and over again. They were both drenched in sweat now. Bellamy kissed along the side of her face, groaning with every pounding smack. He pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered in a low, strained voice: “Where do you want it?”

His girlfriend recognized that tone, Bellamy was getting close. Harper turned her face slightly so she could kiss his jaw: “Inside.” She didn’t want a single drop wasted. It was precious to her.

Bellamy widened his eyes at that. “I’m not wearing a condom, Harp.”

“I'm on the pill.” Harper panted and gasped all at once from their fucking.

“You are?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And when were you going to tell me?”

“It was going to be a surprise.”

Bellamy felt the lightning and thunder of their lovemaking ripple through his body at that admission. His hips started going into overdrive and Harper’s voice started warbling loudly from all of it.

“I love you!” Harper cried out to him. “Bell, I love-” When Bellamy latched his mouth around a particular part of her neck. “I love-” Where a smattering of her freckles were, and started suckling, sucking down hard, she lost all control: “-I love yyyyyyyyooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu!”

Bellamy buried himself as far as he could inside of his girlfriend and felt the floodgates open. The entire front half of his body lurched forward. He gripped both of her hips and then squeezed hard, his entire bulky frame started shaking and quivering and pushing, shoving, falling forward. All the way into her. Her boyfriend shouted into the back of Harper’s head, into her sweat-soaked hair, as he ejaculated thick, hot ropes of his semen inside of Harper’s vagina. Bellamy choked on his own saliva and coughed into her damp, wet, sweat-covered skin.

Harper screamed out again and again as she felt Bellamy fill her up. Felt all of the hot liquid being fired into her overflow and leak out, dribbling and dripping down the sides of her thighs. Bellamy had been saving up quite a lot for her. His cum was all of hers to take.

All of his to give.

And then Bellamy rolled Harper over, keeping himself inside of her, so that he was on the bottom and she was on top, with her back facing him. They both looked up at the glass ceiling of their apartment, at all of the stars shining outside and the moon. He held Harper by her ribs and rubbed at her sweat-covered core, all over her midriff before grasping her breasts hard.

Bellamy grunted out some more as he finished thrusting up into her so that his balls emptied. Harper spread both her legs wide open facing towards the sky and lightly gripped his sack, massaging the cum out of them. She arched her back towards him, so that her entire front half was exposed towards their glass ceiling. They panted, gasped, cursed while they fucked themselves towards outer space. Bellamy humped the rest of it into her. Harper squeezed his ball sack, trying her best to milk out as much of Bellamy's semen as possible. 

It took a while, but eventually their bodies stopped moving. Their mouths stopped sounding.

Harper reached behind her and gripped Bellamy’s wet, messy black hair with her other hand. She pulled him to her.

So that they kissed. Passionately. Both their cheeks hollowed out as their tongues dueled and the spit ran down both their chins. Fiercely. Ferociously. Like ship-wrecked sailors lunging for water. Only the water was each other’s saliva. Spit. And then, when that roaring tide passed, Bellamy and Harper kissed some more. Only gently this time. Sweetly. Lovingly.

Bellamy pulled away. “I love you too.” He gasped and pressed his nose and mouth into the side of Harper’s face, into her moist chestnut hair. “I love you so goddamn much.” And he inhaled.

“I loved you first.” Harper panted right back at him. She pressed her sweaty face against his and watched the spectacular view of the night sky above: “I’ve loved you for the longest time.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long.” Bellamy whispered. He kissed his girlfriend’s temple. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Then her cheek. Then he trailed a path of kisses down her jaw: “But I’m here now.”

“Bellamy.” Harper felt her eyes watering, she'd blinked back tears at his admission: “It’s okay.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Bellamy promised softly; he nibbled her ear: “By fucking you forever.”

Harper let out an emotional mixture between a giggle and a snicker. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, lightly gripped his scalp, and pulled his face toward her again. Harper fiercely kissed him, laying claim over those lips of his.

They passionately moved their mouths against each other. Bellamy kept one hand on her breast while the other rubbed her sweaty tummy all over again. Harper kept one hand on his balls, smoothly massaging them until his flaccid penis slid out from the folds of her wet pussy.

More of his semen leaked out, thick streams and large white globs of it, but neither of them cared. Harper kept her other hand on Bellamy’s head. They exchanged saliva again and again until Bellamy pulled away, panting for air. Harper chuckled and kissed the side of his jaw.

The pair of them shined in the dark, glistening with the sweat of themselves and each other's bodies. Bellamy and Harper were coated in a cocktail of sweat and saliva, his semen had rocketed out of the slit of his penis and basted the insides of her moist vagina. It was a massive load that'd been simmering in his balls for a while now. Now it was slowly oozing out of the reddened slit of her soaking cunt. 

And if it weren't for the birth control, they would've conceived a child then and there. Harper would've been impregnated with Bellamy's son or daughter. If her pussy had been fertile, with the huge amounts of potent cum he'd just spent inside of her, there would've been no mistake. 

The two of them looked up at the sky. At the moon. At all of the stars.

“That’s quite a view.” Harper whispered in the darkness.

Bellamy patted his girlfriend’s slick core: “I’ve seen better.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“It’s true, Harp. Your body is a goddamn masterpiece. Should be in a museum. On display.”

“You’re hilarious.” Harper let go of his balls and gripped the wrist of the hand that held her. She kissed his hand and then forearm. “A real riot.” The girlfriend kissed his temple next. “Joker.”

“Do you think each star is, like, another world?”

“You mean aliens?”

“No, like a whole other universe. Just like ours. Only a few differences. And we’re in different times. We have different lives.”

“That’s quite philosophical, Bell. I should empty your balls more often.”

“You already do, Harp.”

“So, you mean, we’re ourselves. But in parallel universes?”

“Exactly.”

Harper bit her lower lip and wondered about all of that. She thought long and hard, as both of their sweaty bodies began to dry off from the cool air around them. “Are we together?”

“Hmmm?” Bellamy hugged Harper closer against his burly chest and chiseled abs. “What?”

“You and me?” Harper felt her heart begin to tighten. Begin to hurt.

“Of course, we are, Harp. Did I fuck the logic out of you?”

“No, I mean.” Harper turned her face to his. Bellamy looked back at her. “The stars. If there’s other universes. That means different possibilities.”

“Ummm, I guess.” Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “I was just thinking out loud.”

“Then there might be worlds where you and me are just friends.” Harper avoided Bellamy’s eyes and looked back at the night sky. At the view. “And we’re with different people.”

“Harper-”

“Or we might not even know each other and we don’t even know if either one of us exists.”

“Harp-”

“And that’s fucking terrifying. Because I don’t want anyone else, Bell.” She began to cry. Softly.

He knew she got this way whenever she just finished experiencing an intense orgasm. She'd get super sensitive and sentimental about the smallest of things. Bellamy turned Harper so that she faced him, but she bit her quivering lower lip and looked away from him. “Okay, fuck what I just said.” He wiped away the tears from her face: “I’m such an idiot.” 

“No, you’re not-” Harper shook her head and shut her eyes so more tears rolled down her face. When that didn't help, he nuzzled his sweaty face against hers so that their wet flesh touched. Bellamy pressed his face into hers lovingly. 

“I am.” Bellamy nodded. He wiped those tears away as well. “Because I just made you upset.” He kissed her nose. “I just made you cry.” He kissed her wet cheeks: “After we just fucked.”

He wanted to whisper to her how beautiful she was inside and out, how she'd be the sweetest of girlfriends one second and the naughtiest of sluts the next. How Harper was the only girl Bellamy had ever known who could put him in his place. Who could set his entire soul and being on fire. But he knew none of that would reach her. So he focused on the physical part of their bond, equally as real as the emotional and mental side of their relationship, so that it stuck in her mind.

“I love you.” Harper quietly sobbed. “I love you. And I finally have you. After so long. And it’s-”

Bellamy kissed Harper. And he kept kissing her while wiping away her tears: “I love you to the moon.” He softly crooned. “And back.” Bellamy was singing in that loving, soothing way.

The way that made Harper swoon. It was the same voice he’d used to sing Octavia’s lullabies.

She shook her head and covered her face, mortified at herself. Harper tried to move away.

But he pulled her back to him. Closer. Tighter. Stronger than ever before.

And Bellamy kept on singing to Harper. He sang about every piece of her that he loved and kissed her softly. “I love your smile.” Each and every part of her head. “I love your face.” Her chin. “I love your legs.” Her jaw. “Your tits.” Her forehead. “Your ass.” Her lips. “And your very tight cunt.” Harper let out a watery laugh.

And she kissed him back. Again and again and again and again. And then they laughed. They laughed loud and long at his shenanigans and their silly discussion and all while they were laughing, they touched each other. Smoothed out each other's hair. Wiped at each other's sweaty faces. And then they laughed some more. 

Together. As one. Always.

Bellamy and Harper held each other close, underneath a starry night sky, and kept their love for themselves.

For it was all they knew and would ever know.


End file.
